The subject technology generally relates to user interfaces for computers and, in particular, relates to presenting a menu at a mobile device.
Some mobile devices, for example, some models of mobile phones or tablet computers, feature a touchscreen and a menu button, separate and distinct from the touch screen, which, when selected causes the touchscreen to display a menu associated with a home screen of the mobile device or an application executing on the mobile device.